Keep Writing!
by Cloverssi
Summary: Taehyung kehabisan ide menjelang waktu debutnya menjadi seorang novelis dan Jeon Jungkook membantunya. Akankah Taehyung berhasil?/bad summary/KookV/VKook/BTS/RnR juseyo!


**Keep Writing!**

 **Casts: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance, drama**

 **WARNING**

 **YAOI, B X B, MALE X MALE, TYPHOS, ABAL, UKE!TAE**

 **NO BASH NO FLAME**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

 **Happy reading ARMY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki itu berhenti mengguratkan penanya di atas kertas, membacanya cepat. Dan meremas kertas yang entah sudah keberapa kali di sobeknya dari bukunya itu ke tong sampah. Kakinya dengan garang menendang-nendang frustasi kaki meja tanpa alasan yang jelas, hingga beberapa buku yang tertumpuk rapi di atas meja kini berjatuhan ke karpet, yang tentu saja diabaikannya.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung mengacak surai rambut oranyenya frustasi.

"Apa?!" ia menghembuskan nafas kasar dan membalikkan tubuhnya kesal.

Dan itu dia, lelaki jangkung berambut gelap(dope era) dalam balutan jas kerjanya, memasang wajah tajam dengan kedua lengan disilangkan di depan dadanya dan menatapnya sadis dengan penuh arogan. Jeon Jungkook, orang paling menyebalkan sedunia yang berada di urutan pertama sebagai orang yang sebisa mungkin ingin Taehyung hindari seumur hidupnya.

"Jangan buang-buang kertas sembarangan. Lihat dulu kau membuangnya kemana." Taehyung mengikuti arah jari lelaki yang lebih jangkung pada tong sampah yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Gumpalan-gumpalan kertas yang diremas bulat sampai meluap keluar ke lantai. Sepertinya itu semua hasil dari setengah isi notebook yang baru dibeli Taehyung 2 hari yang lalu.

"Jeon Jungkook bisakah kau berbicara lebih sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu? Setidaknya panggil aku hyung!" Taehyung memutar kursinya menghadap Jungkook dan ikut-ikutan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memajukan bibirnya. Mode kesal.

"Hah, kau bercanda? Nama belakangmu itu sudah berakhiran hyung, kalau kupanggil Taehyung-hyung akan terdengar aneh, lagipula.." Jungkook menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan melangkah pelan mendekati Taehyung. "..tubuh pendek kurus dan wajah seindah ini kau berharap dipanggil hyung?" ia meraih dagu Taehyung dan mengunci tatapan keduanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum Taehyung menepis tangannya kasar dengan wajah merona.

"Jangan seenaknya!" Taehyung berseru keras dan memundurkan tubuhnya, membuat senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Jungkook.

"Oh baiklah. Kulihat keadaanmu tampak kacau, jangan bilang kau duduk di sini selama 6 jam sejak aku pergi bekerja?"

"Dasar peramal." Taehyung berdecak kesal dan memilih untuk berbalik lagi menghadap layar laptop yang menyala redup di atas meja kerjanya.

"Dan kau sudah menentukan temanya?"

"Kau pikir gampang? tentu saja be..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI SIALAN?!" Wajah Taehyung kembali dirambati warna merah muda samar segera setelah ia memutar kursinya dan langsung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan tubuh ber-abs seorang lelaki seksi berambut hitam yang kini tengah membuka kancing-kancing pada kemeja putihnya.

"Ganti baju tentu saja." Jungkook menyahut kalem tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tapi jangan disini!" Taehyung setengah menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang merah padam dengan satu tangannya.

"Kenapa? Aku mau pinjam bajumu. Gara-gara kau tidak mencuci hari ini bajuku habis."

"Ka..kalau begitu cepat selesaikan dan keluar! Jangan lakukan di kamarku!" Taehyung masih enggan menatap Jungkook.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan rumahku."

Sial. Sial. Lagi-lagi soal itu.

Oke, Taehyung dan Jungkook memang tinggal dalam satu atap mansion megah milik Jungkook tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mereka bukan kerabat, mereka bukan saudara, dan mereka juga hampir tak saling mengenal. Hampir, setidaknya sebelum keduanya berpisah selama 14 tahun.

Jungkook memang adik kelas Taehyung waktu sekolah dasar dulu, dan karena sama-sama tidak punya teman akhirnya mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Jungkook yang manja, cengeng, penakut dan selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Taehyung ketika Taehyung menghajar anak-anak yang berani mengusik Jungkook. Itulah yang Taehyung ingat saat hari terakhir ia bersama Jungkook yang menangis padanya sewaktu mengabarkan bahwa ia akan pindah ke Kanada karena pekerjaan orangtuanya. 14 tahun lamanya menghilang tanpa kabar sama sekali bagaikan ditelan bumi hingga Taehyung nyaris melupakannya.

Nyaris sebelum Jungkook muncul mendadak di kehidupan ke dua puluh lima Taehyung dalam sosok seorang pria dewasa dingin yang tampan dan seksi kemudian memberikan tawaran pada Taehyung untuk tinggal bersamanya. Yang dengan bodohnya entah kenapa disetujui Taehyung sebelum ia berpikir lebih jauh mengenai akibat-akibat yang mungkin akan terjadi. Jeon Jungkook telah berubah 360 derajat dan tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang arogan, menyebalkan, dan mesum. Atau begitu setidaknya anggapan Taehyung sendiri, karena nyatanya Jungkook dapat membeli mansion megah di tengah kota Seoul dengan jabatannya sebagai direktur perusahaan pakaian brand terkenal di Korea Selatan saja sudah sangat luar biasa. Dibandingkan Taehyung yang hanya seorang penulis veteran yang sebentar lagi akan debut membuat Taehyung merasa dirinya sungguh kalah dari Jungkook yang bahkan lebih muda setahun darinya.

"Hei, kau sudah makan?" Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya kala Jungkook mendekat. Ia kini telah memakai kaus putih polos dan celana hitam selutut yang jika orang lain memakainya akan terlihat biasa-biasa saja, lain halnya dengan Jungkook yang malah tampak maskulin dan seksi. Astaga sepertinya otak Taehyung mulai tidak polos lagi.

"Sudahlah ayo makan, _jajangmyun_ nya sudah datang." Jungkook menarik paksa Taehyung sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Yak, aku masih kerja!" Taehyung segera memprotes dan berusaha mengibaskan tangan Jungkook yang mencengkeram pergelangannya. Namun seperti sudah diduga, Taehyung kalah telak dengan tubuh kerempengnya.

"Istirahat. Aku akan periksa semuanya sambil makan." Baiklah, jika Jungkook sudah berbicara dengan nada tajam begini Taehyung menyerah untuk mendebatnya. Dasar arogan.

...

"Bagaimana ide pertamaku? Aku mengetiknya semalaman selama 6 jam." Taehyung mencondongkan tubuh antusias pada Jungkook di seberang meja makan yang kini membolak-balik setumpukan kertas naskahnya dengan wajah datar.

"Jelek."

Rahang Taehyung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ketika –si-keparat- Jungkook membanting rancangan naskah 25 halaman yang dibuatnya setengah mati itu dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Jelek? Jelek mananya?!" Taehyung menggeberak meja makan saking kesalnya. Wajar, orang lain belum pernah menghina karya tulisnya separah ini.

Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya dan meletakkan sumpit yang baru sempat sedetik ia pegang. "Terlalu membosankan dan klise. Alur ceritanya mudah ditebak, dan terkesan terlalu amatiran untuk seseorang yang sudah lama menekuni bidang sastra sepertimu."

"Tapi ini karya terpanjang yang pernah kubuat dalam semalam!" Lagi-lagi Taehyung membantah, walaupun ia sendiri merasa kurang pas dengan naskah terburu-burunya itu.

"Panjang bukan segalanya, yang penting kualitas. Caramu menceritakan tokoh utama terlalu monoton dan boros bahasa, perbendaharaan kata juga kurang. Lagipula alurnya terlalu lambat. Dari sudut pandang umum, kutebak orang-orang takkan betah membaca novel macam ini." Jungkook meneguk santai kopinya dari cangkir.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Ide-ideku mentok sementara deadline debutnya seminggu lagi!" Taehyung membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas meja, mengabaikan jajangmyun yang masih mengepul terabaikan di depannya. Nafsu makannya telah hilang sama sekali.

Ya, kesempatan untuk benar-benar debut menjadi novelis professional yang karyanya akan dibukukan dan dijual. Taehyung yang sejak remaja gemar menumpahkan fantasinya ke dalam tulisan memang sudah menunggu lama kesempatan ini, terutama setelah salah satu karyanya yang berupa karya fiksi tentang idolanya(fanfic) diunggah ke salah satu situs khusus karya fiksi dan menjadi trending. Taehyung kira semuanya akan mengalir lancar seperti saat ia menulis biasanya, namun siapa sangka seminggu menjelang deadline otaknya malah blank dan berasap?

"Setidaknya kau tidak terang-terangan mengatakan jelek untuk menghiburku." Jungkook mendengus akan gerutuan lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Aku sudah cukup lelah untuk sekedar berpura-pura. Lagipula apa-apaan tema ceritamu itu? Seorang gadis kutu buku antisosial yang jatuh cinta dengan berandalan di sekolahnya? Astaga, tema bad boy adalah tema paling klise yang pernah kudengar, Tae."

"Lalu apa? Tema kehidupan sekolah paling mudah dalam kamusku." Taehyung menggerutu lagi.

"Memangnya kau remaja labil yang tengah kasmaran? Dengar, pria dewasa sepertimu yang sudah cukup mengerti dunia sesungguhnya pasti bisa mengambil tema yang lebih dewasa. Kedokteran atau detektif misalnya? Atau cerita tentang psikologis." Kerutan pada dahi Jungkook semakin bertambah dalam setiap kali ia membalik lembar berikutnya pada naskah Taehyung.

"Tapi ideku benar-benar MENTOK Jeon Jungkook! Lagipula aku lelah menulis!" Oke, Taehyung mulai memperlihatkan sisi kekanakannya dengan merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau tidak mau jangan jadi novelis! Semua pengarang cerita pasti pernah mengalami ini. Kau kira JK Rowling lancar-lancar saja menulis 7 seri Harry Potter?" Jungkook mulai geram.

"Oh, baiklah.." Taehyung mengigit bibirnya. Benar, tentu semua penulis pernah kesulitan ide tapi tak menyerah begitu saja. Bahkan penulis seperti JK Rowling yang pertama kali memberi inspirasi Taehyung untuk membuat ceritanya sendiri sekalipun.

"Jangan anggap pekerjaanmu beban, nikmati saja. Kalau kau senang dengan pekerjaanmu, kerja juga jadi terasa menyenangkan. Tak perlu terburu-buru, masih ada waktu seminggu. Tema yang kau ambil juga tidak harus luar biasa, namun usahakan tidak klise. Coba saja cari referensi dari novel pengarang lain atau buat dari kehidupan sehari-hari."

Taehyung terdiam. Banyak yang bisa ia ambil dari kehidupan sehari-harinya. Kenapa tidak?

...

...

"Jungkook-ah."

"Hm?" Jungkook menjawab santai tanpa mengalihkan mata dari laptop yang menyala di pangkuannya, bahkan ketika Taehyung beringsut mendekatinya untuk ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau sudah menentukan temanya?"

"Sudah." Taehyung menjawab agak blank dan menulis sesuatu pada note booknya. "Menurutmu orang kencan itu seperti apa?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu mendadak dari Taehyung membuat Jungkook hampir menjatuhkan laptop di pangkuannya.

"Maksudmu?" Lelaki yang lebih muda menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Dalam ceritaku, aku akan membuat tokoh utamanya berkencan dengan seseorang tapi aku tidak pernah pacaran jadi yah.. kau tahu sendirilah. Kupikir kalau orang sepertimu pasti tahu lebih banyak."

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Hah? Lalu aku harus bertanya ke siapa? Mana mungkin kan aku bertanya ke Namjoon dan Seokjin hyung?" Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah kakak kelas Taehyung di sekolah menengah atas yang kini tengah menjalin hubungan dan sedang merencanakan pernikahan.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan saja."

"Hah?" lagi-lagi Taehyung blank.

"Lusa ada waktu?"

"Tentu saja ada. Aku kan pengangguran. Kenapa?" Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya dengan pena di tangannya.

"Kita lakukan hari itu."

"Apanya?"

"Kencan."

 **TBC**

 **A.N:**

Ugh, mian kalo jelek dan ambigu. Geregetan banget sih dari dulu pengen bikin Kookie jadi seme xD terus ide ff ini sebenernya juga curhatan terselubung saya yang memiliki krisis seperti Tae T_T

Maaf ff Jungkook in Luv ngaret, yang pasti bakal dilanjut kok. Oh ya karena seminggu lagi saya bakal UAS *curhat dikit* mungkin ff ini akan sedikit lama updatenya.

Big thanks to **Alestie** unnie yang nyempetin bales PM aku dan nyemangatin.

Annyeong~


End file.
